fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Rikuto Yuuma
Rikuto Yuuma Sand Mage of Blue Pegasus, adopted son of Reika Kaneko and brother of the same status to Yuki Kaneko Appearance Rikuto is around average height. His right eye a calming aqua blue while his left a mix of mechanics and reengineered tissue hides under his hair a soft brown. His hair itself black with an icy tinge at night. Various tattoos cover his torso. Rikuto often dresses in black as bright colours never seem to fit him, he also wears a pair of blue lensed goggles around his neck wherever he goes. Personality Rikuto is a calm level headed person, though sometimes he may act like he is a complete maniac, it is often from the adrenaline rush of an oncoming battle. His change in personality at the sign of battle often makes him act so unpredictable that he won't even know exactly what he's doing causing him to also slip every once and while. History Raised as an average child in Clover Town, with no parents and only his god-mother to look after him, Rikuto did everything an average child did, but growing up he never liked anything not to do with magic. Rikuto was good at sports, and fairly average in class, but everyday secretly he would sneak into the abandoned magic store and read on all sorts of magic, as he read Rikuto could feel that he was getting closer to something but he didn't quite know what. One afternoon while Rikuto was in the magic store reading a certain book for the fifth time. He heard a noise come from the front of the store. As Rikuto stood, bleary eyed from reading in the dark he saw two shadowy figures approaching him, as the two figures walked further into the store he heard them talking. Two deep male voices arguing back and forth about who gets what. As Rikuto became aware of the danger he started to back away slowly down the aisles of books and various assortments until he hit something soft and warm.. A thin structure, harder at the bottom than the top which curved outwards awkwardly. As the child stepped forward slowly, wide-eyed, the figure reached out and grabbed him. Rikuto was yanked suddenly and violently behind an adjacent book case where with a hand over his mouth, he and the mysterious person stood. As the voices of the two men grew closer sweat began to drip down Rikutos forehead and thoughts began racing back and forth in his mind. who were these people?''What did they want and the most puzzling thought of all.. who is it that has to hide with him from these people? As that thought ran circles around his mind Rikuto dared to peek upward to see a woman aged about her teens standing over him, her hair covering any part of her face that might help him recognise her. She looked down at him slightly and whispered "I'll protect you." in a voice that only a mother protecting her child could have. He lowered his head back down and rested it against her, hearing her heart beat against his ears, a sound that seemed to let him rest at ease.'' "I got you now!" the sudden yell from one of the men startled the both of them. "Shh, what if somebody hears" whispered the other man. "who cares this place is long abandoned anyway, she may still own it but its not like any of this stuff is going to use" the man said calmly as he reached down to the ground and picked up a book entitled 'Sand Manipulation for Dummies' reading the title out loud. Rikutos eyes widened again, he looked up once more at the woman this time seeing her face clearly as his eyes adjusted to the dark room he began to recognise the woman. it was her, it was.. The woman pulled Rikuto back behind the bookcase and stepping out into the aisle she stated calmly "You are trespassing on private property". The men with shocked faces at her appearance turned to each other and then grinned. There was a small rippling light and suddenly one man carried a gun, the other a sword. From then on the sight was horrific. Rikuto covered his eyes as he heard the clash of metal against wood. A great flash of light making its way between his fingers. A man screaming and a blast from a gun. When the child opened his eyes and stepped all the way out from behind the bookcase he gasped as lying on the ground was one of the men blood spilt across the floor, and the woman with a bullet wound to her leg. Several books were scattered across the aisle. A sword stuck in one of the book shelves and several broken items including a snow globe and an hour glass. The man with the gun towered over the woman with his back towards Rikuto, a tear rolled down the young boys cheek as the man tightened his grip around the trigger. Rikuto screamed. Everything went pitch black. this was the first time Rikuto had felt like this. For a second he felt lighter. Exactly what happened during that moment remained a mystery to everyone except the woman. The boy started to walk towards the two of them, stumbling as he did. Sound returning to the world around him, he opened his eyes as the woman on the ground stared slack jawed at him and raising his head Rikuto saw the broken hour glass sitting on the ground empty and a mist of sand around the mans face as he screamed and choked for air before collapsing to the ground. The woman slowly arose from the ground minutes later using a broken coat rack for support, she went over to Rikuto. She took his hand they walked out of the shop not looking back. From then on everything was different. Rikuto no longer went to school, he hardly ever saw anyone he once called friend, and he was taken out into the outskirts of any population to train his ability with this woman, his God-mother, Reika Kaneko. Only one day, he would have to return. A few years later after training in the basics of Sand magic. Rikuto told Reika of several recurring dreams he had over the past few weeks during the time they were training. Also explaining the various creatures he had tattooed onto his body during that time. He told her of how in each of these dreams these creatures appeared in the most bizarre places but he did not know what they meant. In order to find out Rikuto was instructed to go out into the wilderness for several days until he figured it out, if a certain time passed and he did not know then to meet her at a certain building in a certain nearby town. So Rikuto went out into the wild not looking forward to what was to come. After two weeks of wandering Rikuto woke up one morning and placed his head in his hands after the strangest dream. The only thing he could do from that moment on was sit there, so he did. For hours in the dark he sat there until a bright orange light filled the sky. Turning his head, Rikuto stood. He packed his things and lifting his backpack onto his shoulders he walked to the edge of the cliff where down below several miles away he overlooked the entire of Clover Town. Mumbling to himself about Reikas not telling him of this, he smiled and continued his journey toward his old home town and towards the guild of Blue Pegasus where his 'mother' was waiting. As the sun was setting Rikuto has only just reached the town, making his way through the familiar streets and pausing for a moment when he saw the old magic shop where he first gained his power, he looked at his hands for a moment before shaking his head and continuing towards Blue Pegasus. As he arrived at the door he could only gape at how big the place was before he recognised a familiar face. He walked slowly and calmly up to Reika and hugged her as she had only now noticed him, he squinted as he noticed another boy standing behind her holding onto her shirt. He let go of Reika and squatted beside her staring at the boy as he pulled away shyly, he was of about 12 years and as he got back up he turned to his mother and asked confused "who's the kid?". So upon the asking of this question Reika sat Rikuto down and told him of his new brother. He could only gape. Idiotically he asked, "So who's my new dad then?" Reika smiled and said, "No Rikuto, you don't understand, he is adopted like you.. I found him after he fell from the sky". Unable to believe any of this, Rikuto finally decided to just stay quiet about it. Within the next few days Rikuto had become a member of Blue Pegasus and already made a few friends. Although every time he saw the young boy named Yuki Kaneko he could only wonder what Reika had meant by 'He fell from the sky'. Magic and Abilities Sand Magic Relationships Rikuto has only his god-Mother, Reika Kaneko whom he was left with at a young age after his father disappeared. And his adopted brother, Yuki Kaneko whom both him and his mother only told him had fallen from the sky. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus